Mercy
by MedusaMyLove
Summary: A little song-snippet. After all, they've got us begging, down on our knees...*disclaimer- Don't own song or characters*


**Author's note**- _haven't included the Izzy spoiler, because I wanted Cris to be all happy_.

**Song- Mercy by Duffy**

Mercy

Cristina Yang ruled the world!

That's how good she was feeling after Rocking her first solo surgery. Not to mention the buzz of Owen telling her, he wanted to be around in forty years. More than a week later, that buzz still had her feeling high, whenever she thought of him. Even though she knew herself to be exhausted after this big day, she felt as though she could light up a building if they hooked her up to a generator.

" _tum tum, tada tum tum …"_

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah "_

Coming into the locker room, deserted at this hour, she heard music. Looking around for the source of it, she noticed the spring in her step adjusting to the song

"_I love you"_

Spotting the radio one of the cleaners must have left on the window sill, she danced over and turned the volume up.

"_Your love's got me on my knees, I'm begging you please, "stop playing games"._

She opened her locker, reaching for deodorant, then undoing her hair. Massaging the skin on her head, she rolled her shoulders, then started moving them to the beat.

" _I don't know what this is, but you've got me good, just like you knew you would"._

Feeling the overflow energy surging through her body, she smiled, and gave into the music, the words automatically steering her thoughts towards a certain hot mess.

" _You've got me begging you for Mercy_

_Why don't you release me_ "

Her hair tumbled down her shoulders freely now, and she let her fingers run through it, then over her shoulders, along the sides of her breast, to her stomach. Crumpling up the fabric of her shirt in her hands, she moved it around, while slowly lifting it. Eyes closed, body moving slowly to the rhythm. Hips twisting.

***

Owen had stayed to see her first solo surgery, of course. He wouldn't have missed it for the world!. He knew ho important this was to her. She wouldn't care if he never bought her a Valentine's card, or had to go in for surgery on a birthday. But this was important to her, and he didn't want to miss it.

She'd been amazing, of course. And just before she'd started closing he'd been called away to a trauma. Now, he was looking for her, heading towards the locker room. He knocked, but there was loud music coming form inside, so he opened the door just a little. What he saw had got to be a dream. A loud, beautiful, arousing dream. His reaction was immediate, he felt himself harden, excitement swooping through his stomach.

Never taking his eyes off of her, he stepped inside, leaning against the door.

" _I said rele.e.e. se me_ "

As the singer hit the high note, she pulled the shirt over her head, and whipped it down to her side.

Shaking her hips to the rhythm, she let her hands lower the straps of her bra. Fingers spread, she drew them from her neck, along her chest, over her still covered breasts, down to her belly again. Where they slid over the smooth flesh, tracing the scar the icicle had left. Her smile getting even bigger.

"_Now you think that I, will be something on the side_

_But yo__u've got to understand that I need a man who can hold my hand _"

_Yes I do_

She let her thumbs hook around the waistband of her scrubs and pulled it just a little bit down, and away from her skin, rotating her hips with abandon now.

Owen was having a heart attack and felt his hand reach to lock the door, the rest of him standing at complete attention to this.. vision.

" _I don't know what you do_

_But you do it well_

_I'm under you're spell _"

She slowly and fluidly lowered the pants, bending over to step out of them.

Her small behind and slender waist making it hard for him to breathe all of the sudden.

Her underwear was simple, and elegant. Some kind of short? Black, cotton, tight. She let her hands move up again, scooping up her curls to twirl them high, in a knot that held itself up. Maybe she could feel his eyes burning on her shoulders and the delicate nape of her neck, for she let her fingers curl around it and then softly spread them, moving her hands down her shoulders in a slow, stroking motion.

He could feel his body burning now, muscles tense, raised heartbeat.

" _You've got me begging you for mercy_

_Why won't you release me " _

Hands placed on both hips she spun around, opening her eyes as she was turning. When she saw him, she froze for the tiniest part of a second, before moving toward him, still dancing. A sparkle in her eyes.

" _You've got me begging"_

And he knew he was in trouble.

God he was a lucky bastard! .

" _I'm begging you for Mercy_

_Why won't you release me_ "

She had reached him now and was moving softly against him. Without a thought he placed his hands on her shoulders like she had done, fingers spread. Then softly drawing them over her chest, until they were stopped by the bra. He traced the upper lining to the sides, then lowered his hands to enfold her waist and hold her closer.

Feeling his erection hot and hard through their scrubs, and his hands almost completely encircling her waist, made her feel ridiculously feminine, and very, very excited.

" _You got me begging_

_You got me begging "_

Looking up into his face, she ground her hips against him and when his lips parted just a little, she leaned up and let her tongue slide into his mouth. Drawing him close, pushing her body against his. She leaned back for a moment, and before he knew it, she'd taken off his shirt as well as her bra, and he felt her small breast against him. They both shivered at the feeling, his hands moving up to caress the soft, smooth skin and sensitive little nipples.

He felt himself getting even harder, if that were possible.

" _Begging you for mercy "_

He slid one hand under her behind and lifted her up. Immediately, she wrapped her legs around his hips, which placed her warm, open centre directly against his desire. The grip on her hips turned vice-like, and she felt his other hand make it's way up, along her spine, to enfold her neck. His mouth devouring her.

His arm covering her back like that made her feel all safe and overpowered at the same time, his tongue setting her on fire with every, eager, wet, stroke.

" _Bring it down, yeah, yeah, yeah "_

Their kiss went on as their hips ground softly and rhythmically.

She let her hand move down between them to push her panties to the side and take him inside her, but he tore his mouth away from hers, and buried his face in her neck, groaning.

"We can't do this, not here, not now".

She knew he was right, but still moved her pelvis against him, just for good measure. "God!, Cristina".

" Mercy ! ".

***

On the radio, the song had ended, and a commercial was blaring now, ripping the mood to pieces. She slid down and walked over to the radio on uncertain legs to turn it off.

When she turned around to look at him, he couldn't look at her, struggling to bring his arousal down. He put on his shirt and she felt a sharp disappointment at seeing him dressed again.

"Take your time if you want to shower, I'll wait in the lobby".

After a few deep breaths he walked out and she decided to take that shower, right here, right now. And no way was it going to be cold.

She'd take her time, not that she'd take long, the way she was feeling.

Grabbing a towel she picked up her bra, and headed for the shower, humming softly.


End file.
